


Predictable.

by Aliester



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Broken english, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, mentions of yaldabaoth, or yaldabadoo as i like to call him, please don't read this, snail parasite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliester/pseuds/Aliester
Summary: -Snail parasite: sickening, no apparent sense of direction-There's no way out of a game you think you're winning when you've lost from the beginning.





	Predictable.

There was truly no sane outcome out of this whole bet.

Lavenza knew it, not only this game was rigged, but humans are awfully simple.  Which made his story quite short and expectable.

_She mindlessly turned the white pages he never filled before._

 

She used to believe in him, back when she was looking for a way out of that cruel god which doomed humanity. He was there, shinning bright, a flame threatening to blaze a whole city. Something about him was truly hypnotizing. His capacity to execute tasks methodically almost constantly led him to victory. He was everything people needed, a charismatic, clever, dashing being to avoid ruin.

At least that was when she was out of his heart. When she stepped in it, reality struck.  
No matter how perfect he seemed, he wouldn’t go anywhere because there was only one end reserved to those who lost their mind.  
 The room was just an indescribable cacophony. He was one-step away from having a palace.

He barely experienced his velvet room, because he was tied with chains all over his body. In addition, there were these things devouring him from the inside. She didn’t know what it was back then. Long, slimy worms, black and white, slowly destroying his eyes, to shape them into something that she still couldn’t name.

The first days in his velvet room were exhausting. All he was doing was screaming, calling for help, trying to move even though his hands, and feet weren’t able to. Lavenza couldn’t do much.

All she did was sitting next to his agonizing body every nights.

“You need to understand that as long as you entrap yourself, then your own heart will remain as it is. You’re your own artificial hell.”

 

But he never understood. He buried himself deeper and deeper, letting a desire he could not fulfill without losing sanity take over him.

The execution tools were never used. Because he couldn’t anyways.

 

Still. Lavenza went back to the first page of the compendium. There were only two names written there.

And she remembered the awakening of Loki quite clearly. She never saw him actually. She just knew that he was in the room with her and the master of the place. Once the worms fully destroyed his sight, the heavy presence of this persona just made the whole room definitely unbearable.

When she believed he was really going to lose it, Yaldabaoth decided otherwise because it was his game.

The chains disappeared.

He was wandering in his own heart, each nights, aimlessly, with these two monstrosities coming out of his eyes. Dull to pain, dull to sound, dull to smell.

And every day was getting worse. The light that shone upon him before just extinguished. His hands were getting bloody, everything around him was meant to rot inevitably.

He was not himself anymore. He was not the hope she waited for, who would he save if he couldn’t save himself from his own distorted desires in the first place?

Akechi’s path was death in this game.

 

She closed the empty book.  
Lavenza was right at last. Was she surprised? No. Humans rarely know how to fix themselves when they enter insanity. She alleged that this outcome was predictable. No matter what he could’ve become, that kid was no exception.

 

He still remained one of her greatest deceptions.


End file.
